The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack
|store = 348091 (Link is defunct) }} The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack is a limited-time paid DLC that was only available during the Spring Break/Hype Train event. It is described by OVERKILL as a means to support the developers' work on the event's content. 50,000 copies of the COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack were available for $19.99 each. Each sale contributed 14 gallons of hype fuel to the Hype Train, and they were sold out before the conclusion of the event. It can no longer be purchased. __TOC__ Masks Masks= Requires the "The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack" DLC. Once you have bought the DLC, you will unlock all the masks in your inventory. They can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. mask-mega-chains.png| }} Free mega-cthulhu.png| }} Free mask-mega-dallas.png| }} Free mega-skull.png| }} Free mega-doctor-crime.png| }} Free mega-gage-blade.png| }} Free mega-grin.png| }} Free mask-mega-hoxton.png| }} Free mega-kawaii.png| }} Free mega-hunter.png| }} Free mega-mark.png| }} Free mega-plaguedoctor.png| }} Free mega-watcher.png| }} Free mask-mega-wolf.png| }} Free |-|Trivia= *The masks introduced in updates #95.3 and #103 were released due to the backlash in response to the COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack's "secret content" being weapon skins. They were based on the most commonly worn masks by players. *The Mega Kawaii mask is a reference to the Sailor Moon franchise. *The Mega Kevin mask is a reference to the first two films of the Predator franchise and the actor who played the titular extraterrestrial in those movies, Kevin Peter Hall. *The legendary bear mentioned in the Mega Mark's description may refer to the Nandi Bear. Alternatively, it may be a reference to Mor'du from the 2012 film Brave. *The Mega Watcher mask was originally supposed to be a Mega Zombie mask, but was changed for reasons unknown. The following was to be the Mega Zombie's description, from the announcement of the final five COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack masks: "All his life Jeremy only wanted was to be a dentist, but fate had other plans for him. After dying in a gruesome car-crash, he was somehow animated back to life again. Unfortunately, his past dreams died the day of the crash, and the only thing Jeremy wants now is to suck out the brains of the living." Secret Content The Secret Content was revealed in Update 90 to be a slight permutation of the Safes mechanic. Each owner of the COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack receives an exclusive set of safe and drill and are entitled to one item (a weapon skin) out of the available 25. COPSafe.png| COPDrill.png| This decision sparked another public outrage after it, too, went against the original claim of the secret content being purely cosmetic, as most if not all of the weapon skins obtained through the safe contains weapon statistic changes that are always random, and, due to the Condition-Stat Boost tie, not always of equal value with each other. Owners of the DLC will also receive the Armored Transport DLC, Gage Sniper Pack, Gage Assault Pack, The OVERKILL Pack, The Butcher's BBQ Pack, and The Butcher's Western Pack for free, effectively allowing them to use any skin they obtain during normal play. Skins= Bernett-9-8-Balls.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Vulcanminigun_spraying_roses.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] Flamethrower_incineration_death.png|[[Flamethrower Mk.1| ]] Judge_checkmate.png|[[The Judge| ]] P90_overskilled.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Deagle_boom.png|[[Deagle| ]] Jp36_the_torch.png|[[JP36| ]] Hrl7_dinomaggedon.png|[[HRL-7| ]] Mosconi-12g-First-Line.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] R93-Death-From-Above.png|[[R93| ]] CAR-4-Fade-Zebra.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Thanatos-Hype-Train.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] Buzzsaw-Skull-Spotted.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] Plains-Bow-Hypno-Scalp.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] AK-Rifle-Little-Brother.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] M308_heart_attack.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] Locomotive-Carpet-Bombing.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] Bernetti-9-Brown-River.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Gruber_crimson_kiss.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] R93-Grenade_Repellant.png|[[R93| ]] Clarion-Commemore.png|[[Clarion| ]] Bronco44-Extra-Vaganza.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] Flamethrower-Dragon-Lord.png|[[Flamethrower Mk.1| ]] HRL-7_Green_Grin.png|[[HRL-7| ]] Vulcan_Minigun_The_Gimp.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] |-|Skin Trivia= *Most of the skins from the Completely Overkill safe are themed after hyper-violence, fitting the term "overkill". *The Completely Overkill safe is the first safe to: **Contain more than 16 skins; **Contain more than one skin; **Have skins for DLC weapons; **Not have any or -rarity skins; **Be unlocked by a DLC. *The skin is one of Payday's numerous references to . *The skin bears similarity to a skin for the FAMAS named "Spitfire". *The skin is an obvious reference to the Hype Train community event. *The skin is a reference to Houston, whose mask is displayed on the skin, being Dallas' younger brother. **The mask graphic is from Houston's sprite seen on the Road to Crimefest website while the event was ongoing. *The skin has a Rivertown Glen logo on the slide. *The , according to the Update #90 announcement site, belonged to a Chinese lieutenant known as "Tang", who was described to have had a "love affair" with fire after surviving a napalm bombing in 1969 in Vietnam. He created a drug-smuggling ring in Taipei named The Dragon Lords, of which Tang was "the General" of, and in 1976, the Dragon Lords' enemy gangs fought with the ring in little short of a bloody war. Tang eventually called a truce and invited all of Taipei's crime lords to a surrender negotiation at a dockyard, only for Tang to incinerate them all, and himself, and burn down the entire dockyard with the flamethrower. **As pointed out by some players, the Dragon Lord bears resemblance to the Huo-Long Heater in . *The , according to a thread from wargchan.org, belonged to a drug lord in the docks of (misspelled as Barranquillo (alternatively, that could be the name of the city in the PAYDAY universe)) named Manuel Lopez, who would frequently hunt sharks with the launcher. **The design of the grenade is based on the logo of Overkill Software's predecessor, . The skin's design seems to be themed after the Golden Grin Casino heist. *The metal is made of was recycled from metal used in weapons used in the , , , , and the . **The Vulcan receives no fire rate reduction when equipped with this skin despite it having half the original amount of barrels. Gallery Mega Chains.gif|Mega Chain's effect. Mega Dallas.gif|Mega Dallas' effect. Mega Hoxton.gif|Mega Hoxton's effect. Mega Wolf.gif|Mega Wolf's effect. Trivia *This is the most expensive non-bundle PAYDAY 2 content expansion to date, at $19.99. *While the pack's purchase link on the Hype Train page was removed after 50,000 copies were sold, its Steam store page remained and the DLC could still be purchased from there for a short while afterwards. After Overkill finally de-listed the store page on June 20th, 2015, the pack was gone for good. External Links *The Completely Overkill Secret Content Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack DLC